Lord and apostate: Valentine day! ?
by Revan Sama
Summary: Male Warden cousland x Bethany Hawke. Let's us all pretend Valentine day exist somewhere in dragon age...Without the bloodshed if you please.


Author: Revan-sama.

Game: Dragon age 2.

Pairing: Male Warden Cousland x Bethany Hawke.

Disclaimer: I only own Siegfried Cousland. (To know more about Siegfried please read my 'Lord and apostate' fanfiction)

Author's note: Let's us all pretend Valentine day exist somewhere in dragon age...Without the bloodshed if you please.

**-The Lord and the apostate : Valentine day ! ?- Chapter 1/2**

"Valentine day? What is that, mother?" Asked Bethany with curiosity.

Her mother happily answered her daughter's question:

"It's a tradition from a foreign country. On that day women give some chocolate to the man they love.  
>Isn't it a marvelous tradition? I became quite fond of it when I learned what kind of a day it was."<br>Said Leandra with a certain melancholy. She still missed her husband and Carver very much.

To avoid any sad memory she changed the conversation.

"How about you, Bethany?"

Her daughter looked at her with confusion.

"What do you mean, mother?"

All the sudden Leandra had a sly smile on her face.

"You know what I'm talking about. Would you make some chocolate for the man you love?"

Bethany's face became blank and her eyes widen.

"M-M-Mother! Why are you all the sudden- I mean- What make you think I have someone like that? !"

Leandra chuckled a bit and said:

"It was just a question and I never said you had someone."

She laughed louder as she saw her daughter's red face.

"Could it be a certain grey warden we happen to know?"

Her face became even more red.

As much as she hated to admit it, Bethany was quite infatuated with the former noble Cousland.

Siegfried Cousland. Hero of Ferelden and friend of the king Alistair.

The roguish warden has somehow managed to steal her heart.

When and how...She doesn't even know herself.

Her mother's suggestion made her snap out of her reverie.

"Why don't you try to do some homemade chocolate for him? I'm sure he'll be delighted!"

"Mother! I will NOT do anything for that man and beside I don't know how to cook..."

"Are you still mad because he still call you 'miss Hawke' and not 'Bethany' ?"

"...maybe..." Obviously yes.

"Oh come on dear, don't be so childish now."

Her daughter looked at her and said:

"I am not childish and beside it's true I really don't know how to cook."

"You can ask me to teach you...Or maybe your brother can help you with it, he is really good at it you know."

It was true, her elder brother Garrett Hawke was indeed a good cook.

When her mother was ill or when she needed help in the kitchen he would always be there to cook something.

Even Carver, who was envious of his skills (both in the kitchen and the battlefield) would eat everything he would make.

But...

Cooking for the man she loved...for the first time...Who knows what will be the result.

"Thank you mother but I think I'll refrain doing so." Said Bethany while walking toward the front door of her uncle Gamlen.

"Where are you going?" asked her mother.

"Outside, seeing if brother need some help."

And she closed the door.

_**-Outside, In hightown of Kirkwall-**_

It took her some time to come here but she was determined to think of something else.

Her brother probably needed her magic and...well...after that embarrassing talk with her mother, she needed to set some bandits on fire.

Finally she founded him.

"Brother!"

She ran toward him and his group.

She was greeted by Aveline, Varric and Merrill.

They were talking to Bodahn Feddic and his son sandal.

Her elder brother, Garrett Hawke, Turned around and smiled at the sigh of his little sister.

"Hello Bethany. Why are you here?"

"Brother do you need my mag-" She stopped herself.

"?" Everyone was looking at her in confusion.

She couldn't believe what she saw.

Siegfried Cousland, the famous Grey warden, hero of Ferelden, the man who possessed her heart, was surrounded with women. He was trying to get pass them but couldn't since there was so many.

"..." Twitch.

"Must be hard to be so popular with the ladies." Said Varric with a chuckle.

"..." Double twitch.

"Varric, I don't think it's appropriated to say that now." said Aveline, trying to make Varric shut up before it got worst.

"..." Third twitch.

"How can he walk without having his feet crushed with all those women in the way?"

"Daisy..." "Merrill..." Said Varric, Aveline and Garrett at the same time.

"What? Have I missed something?"

"..." Fourth twitch.

Garrett saw his little sister's face and was rather scared to ask now:

"Uhm Bethany what are y-"

"I have to go!" She ran off.

...

That was a mad dash for a mage.

They never saw her running so fast.

"That was incredible!" said Merrill while trying to see how far she went.

"This can't be good..." said Varric.

"I agree..." said Aveline while staring at Garrett.

"Why are you looking at me?" asked Garrett.

_**-Gamlen's home-**_

Leandra was really surprise as her daughter opened the front door like an ogre smashing something.

She ran so fast next to her, that she didn't had the time to blink.

"Mother!"

"Y-Yes?" asked Leandra, a bit nervous.

"..." Bethany's brown eyes were enlighten with an inner fire.

She never thought hearing what her daughter said next:

"Please teach me how to make a chocolate cake!"

**CONTINUE? !**


End file.
